1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor pressure sensor and method for manufacturing the same wherein a plurality of polysilicon gauge resistances having a piezoresistor effect are connected in a bridge shape, and in particular to a semiconductor pressure sensor having low manufacturing fluctuation and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
One of pressure sensors is a semiconductor pressure sensor. In the semiconductor pressure sensor, a plurality of polysilicon gauge resistances having a piezoresistor effect are connected in a bridge shape on a diaphragm (for example, refer to National Publication of International Patent Application No. 10-511459).